ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 149 (22nd July 1986)
Plot Ali and Sue work through the night at Ozcabs. Sue reads an article on IVF treatment and tries to talk to Ali about it, but he refuses to listen. The next morning, Mark awakes in Albert Square next to his Welsh friend, Owen Hughes. They are in sleeping bags, outside a neighbour's front door. Mark decides to take Owen to Number 45 where Arthur and Pauline are preparing for breakfast. Pauline hears Mark's voice and the pair are thrilled he has returned home. Roly is visibly unwell and Den cannot decide whether to take him to the vets or not. Andy tells Debbie they need to plan what they will do when they spend time together as with Debbie's hours at the shop changing it means they will not see each other much anymore. Hannah congratulates Naima on the shop's redesign. It is renamed, First Til Last, though Naima cannot decide if she likes the name or not. She thanks Hannah for their lunch the previous day and Hannah tells Naima she is going to do what is best for Cassie. Roly is taken to the vets where it is confirmed he has ingested rat poison. Arthur gets to know more about Owen. Kathy informs Michelle of Den's intentions to contribute towards the materials Kathy will use for her wedding dress. Michelle tells Kathy she does not want Den having any involvement in her wedding, and when Lofty shows up she tells him to tell Den that she does not want his input. Lofty visits Den at The Vic and tells him that he and Michelle will not take any money off of him for the wedding, annoying Den. Den then refuses to cash Lofty's cheque. Mehmet visits Mary in the launderette and notices she has a lot of food on her. He makes comments about her receiving the additional food as a work perk, before complimenting her once more. Dot visits Sue and tries apologising to her. Sue tells Dot to leave her alone and then goes to see Michelle. Tony returns from Trinidad and offers Arthur another job as he prepares to start working on another pub conversion. Pete also offers Arthur work on the stall whilst he is on holiday, but Ian protests that it should be him working on the stall. Sharon turns down rehearsal time with Ian and Kelvin to look after Roly. Sue holds Vicki and cries after confiding in Michelle about her phantom pregnancy. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Owen Hughes - Philip Brook Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 7.50pm due to a broadcast of The Royal Wedding: Andrew and Sarah: Our Lives Together. *This episode marks the ninth time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'OK, Sharon, it's us or the dog.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns